Jared Cameron
Jared is a Quileute teenager who can turn into a wolf. He is one of the five shape-shifters to imprint: he did so on a girl he sat next to in class, Kim Connweller, who had a massive crush on him, although before becoming a shape-shifter, he never paid any attention to her. After the transformation, he looked at her and imprinted, which made her really happy. He was the second shape-shifter to phase, before Paul, but after the pack's leader, Sam Uley. History ''New Moon'' Jared takes the point while hunting Laurent, because, according to Jacob, he has eyes like binoculars, making him able to see for miles. He and Embry are given the task of accompanying Bella to Emily's house, and he rides in the back of her truck due to motion sickness. ]]. ''Eclipse'' Jared takes part in the battle with Victoria’s army, but is not seriously hurt during the fight. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Jared is sent to try and get Jacob, Seth and Leah back into Sam's pack. Sam wants Leah back so much that he orders Jared to get on his knees and beg and call her his old nickname for her, 'Lee-Lee'. His comment "where you belong" makes Leah extremely angry, and the renegade wolves decline the offer. During the trial with the Volturi, Jared and his fellow wolves stand beside the Cullens. Physical appearance As a human, Jared is described as having long, rounded muscles, red brown skin, and cropped black hair. Personality Jared is a gambler and makes several bets with Embry in New Moon. Though Jared's personality is never really explored in the novels and he remains somewhat of a background character, it has been noted that Jared's portrayal in the films reflects Bronson Pelletier's own joking, light-hearted personality. Wolf form As a wolf, Jared is described as having brown hair, being gigantic, swift, and not as tall as Sam. He also is said to have short, but thick, brown fur. Wolf abilities As a shape-shifter, Jared has the regular talents of a wolf, such as phasing, unlimited telepathy within his pack, enhanced senses, strength, durability and regeneration. His speed is only half of a vampire when in human form, though it becomes as fast as a vampire, if not faster, in wolf form. His temperature is also enhanced as to about 108° degrees, which allows him to withstand severe cold weather. Since his wolf mind is linked with his pack, Bella can protect him with her shield by shielding the Alpha wolf. His phasing ability also delays his aging process, preventing him from aging until he learns to stop phasing after a solid period of time. His sight is known to exceed his fellow wolves. Movie portrayal ]] Bronson Pelletier plays the character Jared in New Moon, and reprised his role in Eclipse. Appearances * New Moon **''New Moon (film)'' * Eclipse **''Eclipse (film)'' * Breaking Dawn Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category:Males Category:New Moon characters Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Sam's Pack